Konoha High: Welcome to Hell
by stephi-247
Summary: ON HOLD  Thought being a ninja was hard? Think again. Konoha High is the epitome of drama. With break ups, sex, drugs, jealousy and backstabbing around every corner, will the Naruto crew survive the hell that is high school?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: New story, ill see how I go with it.**_

_**Now these are warnings and notes about the story, read and stuff. They are important **_

_**They wear uniform. I know Americans don't, but i'm Australian and I want uniform, so deal. The basic look is going to be plain white button up short sleave shirt with a black blazer in winter, black pants/ shorts for guys and choice of pants/shorts or a black pleated skirt for girls**_

_**There is going to be a lot of shit in here... so I will up the rating when I get there. Think swearing, underage drinking and drug use, self mutilation, shonen ai, potential (not graphic) rape, character death maybe a lime ect.**_

_**Haha, funny, I actually got a lot of ideas from this from stuff that happened to me... not some of the more serious stuff, but yeah, if you are curious about things, ask.**_

_**And when I say humor, I mean its supposed to be fun. The only funny things are things I have stolen off my friends that they have said to me...**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Thoughts_

_**Reading**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I still don't see why you are sending me here." The dark haired boy said folding his arms as they pulled up outside the school. "Even more so, why are you sending Itachi here? The one positive of coming here was getting away from him."

"I'm sending him here to keep an eye on you Sasuke." The older man leaned over his son and opened the door. "If you didn't want me to send you to a public school you shouldn't have gotten yourself expelled from your last one."

"I hit ONE guy! Its not my fault that they are so strict. Fucking tight asses!"

"Language Sasuke." His father growled. Sasuke slung his bag over his shoulder and slammed the door behind him. He flipped off the car as it drove away and he pulled his phone out of his pocket about 30 seconds later when the message alert tone rung._**I saw that. **_He flinched. _Great, now he is going to be pissed at me. Fucking Brilliant._ Sighing he walked up the stairs into the entrance of the large building. He didn't see how this was fair. So he hit one guy, he was being a prick... and his nose wasn't THAT badly broken.

He went up to the lady at the office. "I'm new, where do I get my timetable?"

"Sasuke Uchiha right?" He nodded. "Hi Sasuke, i'm Shizune, the principal is with someone right now... actually, you can just go in." she said gesturing to a door on her right.

He cautiously opened it a fraction and peeked in the crack.

"DAMMIT UZUMAKI!" A blonde woman behind the desk screeched. "Write on your books, your pencil case, NOT THE SCHOOL DESKS!"

A boy seemingly Sasuke's age was sitting casually slouched in a chair, blonde hair spiked up and a gentle smirk playing at his lips and stretching to his cerulean blue eyes. "Ah, Mr Uchiha." the woman said smiling and standing. "Come in, I was just yelling at young Mr. Uzumaki here."

The blonde looked Sasuke up and down. "This one is hotter than the last." he squinted. "They actually look kinda similar."

Sasuke blushed a little and looked away. _Did he just check me out?_ "NARUTO! You are making the poor boy uncomfortable." she smirked. "Actually, you can show Sasuke around today, it can-"

"Really? Sweet, Come on buddy, lets go. And i'm really sorry, old lady, but what with showing him around and all, i'm not going to be able to get to any classes today."

She sighed and slumped into her chair. "I knew you were going to say that, here i'll sign you an out of class pass, now bugger off you brat." She held up a small folder to Sasuke. "Time table, school polices, all that kind of boring crap." She turned to Naruto and handed him a slip of paper. "This gets you out of class until after lunch. So you still have to go to maths and if you don't turn up I will have you on Cafeteria duty for a month."

He groaned. "Jeez, you are suppressing my free spirit. Pfft, whatever, Come on pretty boy." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the office.

When they walked out Shizune smiled. "Be gentle with this one Naruto."

He smirked at her. "Not a chance sis, not a chance."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as they walked down the hall. "She is your sister?"

"Nah, not really." Naruto said popping a bubble in his gum. "I've known her for like forever though, she may as well be my sister."

"And umm." Sasuke blushed again. _Shit I can feel myself going red, what the hell?_ "Well, are you going to let go of my hand?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked down. "Aww, am I making you uncomfortable? Don't like attention from other guys?"

Sasuke snorted. "I got expelled from my old school because I punched a guy in the face for calling me a fag."

"Thats all?" he sighed. "Jeez, I was hoping you were some bad ass who would skip classes with me if you got expelled."

"How did you know I was expelled?"

"I looked at the documents on her desk." he said airily. "You must have hit this guy pretty hard."

"Broke his nose."

He raised his eyebrows impressed and nodded. "Wow, seems you are more than you look like. So are you?"

"Am I What?"

"Gay?"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks so abruptly, Naruto who was still tightly gripping his hand and chose to keep walking fell backwards because he was pulled to a halt. He slid and fell on his back, flipping Sasuke to land on his knees over the blonde, faces inches apart. He smirked at Sasuke. "Given the tinge of pink hitting your cheeks, I'll guess you are."

Sasuke scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off. "No, i'm not." Okay so maybe that was a lie. Maybe Sasuke was bi. But maybe this guy he didn't know had no business asking him such a personal question.

Naruto threw his hands up defensively. "Hey, I have no problem with it, I was just checking if we have anything in common, it's ok, i'll just have to turn you." he winked and gracelessly scrambled to his feet. "Now come on you little emo, If I show you around before recess then we can hang out until lunch."

As Sasuke was pulled after the blonde, he couldn't help when his eyes flickered over his body. He wasn't sure if he liked him or not just yet, but there was no denying he was attractive. At the same time he felt strangely awkward around him with his upfront attitude. He kept managing to make Sasuke blush and that was something he really didn't like. At the same time though, he had some sort of irresistible charm which he couldn't help but feel drawn to. If anyone else would try and hold his hand, he would have knocked them out cold, yet here he was, hardly objecting to someone who he had only just met leading him around, grasping his hand tightly. He couldn't help but linger on the fact that Naruto had insinuated he was bi or something like it. Sasuke found himself strangely focused on this fact.

"Anyway my little emo-"

"I'm not emo." Sasuke cut in.

Naruto dropped his pace until he was walking leisurely at Sasuke's side rather than dragging him along. "I see... well, ill call you emo anyway. Anyway." he said, swinging Sasuke's hand with his and refusing to relinquish his grip on him. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Uh... I like My Chem, AFI, The Used... 30 seconds to mars... Bullet for my Valentine-"

"Pfft, and you expect me to believe you aren't emo?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before glaring at him. "You are so naïve, they aren't emo you moron."

"Shut up bastard, come on i'll show you around."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Guys, I heard there is a new guy and word is he is drop. Dead. GORGEOUS!" Sakura squealed.

"O-m-g! What is his name?" Ino yelled.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"That even sounds hot!" she squeaked, pausing when she noticed the glare that Sai was giving her. "But you are the only one for me baby, the only one, i'm just window shopping."

"Tch,women." Shikamaru mutter. "Troublesome."

"Ah, so are you calling women troublesome?" Temari demanded.

"Yes." Shikamaru winced when she glared. "But not you sweetie, you know I love you."

"Sakura, will you go out with me?" Lee pleaded.

"NO!"

"Rejected!" Kiba called out throwing his arm over a blushing Hinata's shoulder.

"Kiba, if you touch her-"

"Neji, relax." Ten Ten said rubbing his leg, earning a flinch from the other boy.

"Guys, you all seem to be forgetting Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Pfft, I haven't forgotten him, i'm planning ways to obliterate him. Without even meeting you he managed to get you to fall for him. I'm going to find out his secret and then kill him."

"For Christs sake Kankuro." Gaara sighed, fiddling with the food on his cafeteria tray.

"Yeah, i'm sorry honey, but she just doesn't like you." Akira said stealing one of Gaara's chips and putting it in her mouth.

"Hey!" Gaara yelled.

Akira smirked, half the chip still protruding from between her lips. "Come and get it."

Gaara tackled her to the ground, pressing his lips to hers.

"Guys lay off the P.D.A's" Naruto shook his head and stepped over the pair. "Fine lets keep it waist and above guys, waist and above." He sat where Akira had previously been and pulled Sasuke into the seat Gaara had been occupying. "Guys, meet Sasuke." All the girls (bar Hinata and Akira who blushed or were otherwise occupied) jaws dropped. Naruto picked up one of Gaara's chips and stuck it in his mouth and promptly pulled a face. "Bleh, Cafeteria food, nasty shit."

"Well, Well. If it isn't my little brother, I see you are having no trouble fitting in."

Sasuke turned to face Itachi, standing with a circle of people. The girls jaws dropped even further as Sasuke sighed. "I could say the same about you."

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Your older sister is almost as fine as you, shame she has such a man's voice."

Sasuke held in a smirk as everyone sitting at the table laughed. Itachi flicked his hair off his face. "Lets go guys."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Sasuke called after him.

"That's your brother?" Sakura breathed.

"Great more competition." Kankuro muttered slapping his head as Lee burst into tears.

"Aww, Lee!" Haku said walking up and wrapping her arms around him. "Sorry we are late guys, Zabuza and I-"

"We don't wanna know." Everyone muttered in unison.

Haku smiled at Sasuke. "Ooh fresh meat. He's pretty cute, bet you have dibs on him huh Naruto?"

"Not if I can help it." Sakura said.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Kankuro and Lee insisted.

"Gah!" Chouji exclaimed looking up from his food for the first time. "You guys are confusing me."

Naruto gestured to him. "Meet Chouji, our human trash compactor."

Sasuke nodded.

"And i'm Haku."

"Sakura."

"Ino."

"Lee."

"Sai."

"Neji."

"Ten Ten."

"Kiba."

"Hi- Hinata."

"Shino."

"Kankuro."

"Temari...and that's Shikamaru."

"Zabuza."

"And that's Gaara and Akira." Naruto said pointing at the two still wrapped up in each other on the ground.

Sasuke looked oddly overwhelmed.

"It might take me a while to remember all that."

Naruto smiled and threw his arm over his shoulder and leaned his head on him. "That's ok, take as long as you want, i'm not letting you get away from me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke got home and collapsed on his lounge. He looked down at his watch._** 3:49**_. Ok, so his dad wasn't going to be home until at least 7, his mum should be back around 4:30, all that was left was-

"Hello little brother." Itachi said leaning on the doorway. "How was your first day of school? I like that blonde friend of your's, whats his name?"

Sasuke growled in irritation and flicked on the TV. "None of your business." he snapped, feeling oddly possessive for some reason. "Now what do you want?"

Itachi sauntered over and sat next to him. "Aww, is it that hard to believe I am trying to be nice to my little brother."

"Yes." Sasuke replied quickly. His brother and he had a very strange relationship. In some ways they got along so well, but they had this constant sibling rivalry that had begun back when Sasuke had started school and continued now even when he was a sophomore.

Itachi shrugged. "Fair enough, i'm going out with some friends, tell mum not to wait up for me."

He snorted. "Now why should I do that?" Itachi glared down at him as he stood before the younger Uchiha who sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, now piss off before I change my mind."

Itachi ruffled his hair. "There's my Sasuke."

He hit his brothers hand away and watched him leave. "Hn. Bastard."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Temari trudged up the stairs snapping a row of chocolate off the block she was carrying. "Why do people always come here?" she asked. "It's not like i'm objecting or anything, it's just... meh, whatever." She fell onto the lounge and rested her head in Shikamaru's lap. "Where's Gaara?"

"Akira coaxed him into the pool." Kankuro replied, leaning over and taking the chocolate from her. "Ten Ten tried to get Neji to go down with her but he refused."

"Spoil Sport." she said folding her arms. "I wanted to go swimming."

"Then go, but i'm not coming wit-" he broke off and pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed as he flipped it open. "Yes Lee?" he yanked it away from his ear, wincing as Lee's voice erupted through the speaker.

"Neji! How are you doing? Enjoying your youth? Listen, Naruto said he is throwing a party on the weekend...a kinda welcoming thing for Sasuke, you guys in?"

"Party on the weekend at Naruto's, are we in or out?"

"Yeah sure." Temari answered ripping the chocolate out of Kankuro's grip. "I'm interested to meet this Sasuke again."

"In." Neji told Lee and again had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid the deafening yell.

"THE MORE THE MERRIER! WE CAN ENJOY THE BEAUTY OF OUR YOUTH-"

"Ugh," Neji hung up the phone and looked at it in disgust. "One person should not have that much spirit."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto drummed his pen impatiently on his desk and clicked his tongue thoughtfully as he attempted to understand his homework. "Fucking algebratic equations." he muttered.

"I'M HOME!" Someone yelled from downstairs. He didn't rise from his seat, instead waited until he heard a knock on his door and turned to face it as it opened.

"Hey you pervert, how was your day?"

"I was writing down at the beach." Jiraiya said, sitting on Naruto's bed. "Some fine looking ladies down there, very fine indeed."

Naruto rolled his eyes and reverted his attention to his homework. "There's a new guy at school and his name is Sasuke, I invited everyone here on Friday for a sort of welcome party, hope you don't mind."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Doesn't bother me, i'm not going to be here, just make sure you don't destroy the house, anyway-"

He stopped talking as Naruto dived out of his seat when his phone started playing the guitar riff from sweet child of mine. "Ya huh?"

"Naruto man!" Kiba hollered as Naruto shooed Jiraiya out. "Heard from Lee, this party sounds sweet man, sweet, listen... umm... is-"

"Hinata coming? Yes she is."

"Really? Awesome! Hana said she can get us some drinks and shit so i'll bring it ok?"

"Sick, look i'm trying to do my homework for once, so i'll talk to you later."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura repetitively hit her head against the wall. "Why? Why? Why?" she said in time with her hits. "I have two guys in love with me I have no interest in and the one guy I do show interest in completely ignores me!"

"Calm down honey." Ino said, her voice clam and relaxed as Sai ran his fingers through her hair. "He has been here one day, once he meets you i'm sure he will fall head over heels for you-"

_Don't cha with your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend wa-_ "Hello Sakura here, sup?"

"Hey Sakura, it's Haku!"

"Hey baby, I should have known it was you Mr. Withheld number, s'happening?"

"Uh, well Naruto is having a party on Friday night to get to know Sasuke, are you guys in?"

"Always!" Sakura squealed.

"Coolness, listen what are we thinking of Sasuke? Pretty cute huh? Oh Za, don't be so jealous, anyway, you think...?"

Sakura just smirked, something little Haku wasn't aware of. "I want him, and I _always_ get what I want."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I like this one Kisame, nice job."

"He is pretty cool isn't he, Pein." Kisame said throwing an arm over Itachi's shoulder.

"He is kinda cute, I love the hair." Deidara said flicking Itachi's ponytail.

"Just a question." Itachi said. "Are you a guy or a girl?"

"He is a guy but he is the girl in our relationship." Sasori said nudging his blonde playfully.

Deidara pouted. "I wish you would stop telling everybody that."

"Come on Deidara, any fool could have fucking guessed it." Hidan said rolling his eyes.

"ANYWAY!" Kakuzu said. "We aren't here to discuss Sasori and Deidara's sex life, fascinating though it may be. So Itachi, what teachers do you know?"

"Uh, I don't?"

"Pfft, ok. Well, there is Mr Umino he teaches English and everybody knows there is something going on with him and Mr Hatake, who teaches history.

"uhh, right."

"There is Genma, he is my drama teacher, he is fucking insane, I love him." Konan, the only female in the group said. "He is very openly seeing my Japanese teacher Raidou-sensei."

"Is everyone in your school gay?"

"Meh, a lot of them." she said indifferently. "There must be something in the water. Who else is there? Umm, Mr Morino, he teaches Legal Studies."

"Mr Ebisu- he teaches social science, hes a creepy guy. I caught him looking up porn on the computers once during class. Nasty little fuck. Umm oh, how could I forget, there is my art teacher Mrs Yuhi. Man is she hot... shame she is seeing Mr Sarutobi, my maths teacher... damn lucky bastard." Hidan told him

"And another thing, what is with all the inter-staff relationships?"

They shrugged and Zetsu sniggered. "Mr Sannin, he is married to The principal, Mrs Sannin, but everyone can tell he is fucking Mr Yakushi, who is also in the science faculty. The funniest part is, that there is at least a 20 year age gap."

Itachi blinked. "Right, you school is fucked up."

"Yeah, what you going to do, ok so who are we missing?"

"MR MAITO!" Tobi yelled.

Pein shuddered. "He is a Gym teacher. The worst, by far. I can handle perverts and lechers and queers, but I can NOT handle him. He runs around wearing too much green and has a retarded hair cut demanding everyone 'Enjoy their youth'"

"But Mr Maito says that Tobi is a Good boy!"

Konan hit Tobi over the head with her school bad. "Fucking hell, quit it will you Tobi?"

They all sat on the edge of a fountain by the escalators. Kisame pulled out a permanent marker and scrawled _** Akatsuki was here .**_

"Akatsuki?"

"It's the Japanese word for dawn and we kinda adopted it as a name for ourselves." Kisame explained to Itachi who nodded in understanding.

"Don't you have anything better to deface public places with? You make us sound like a bunch of immature 10 year olds, no one is going to take us seriously like that." Zetsu sighed. Kisame returned the marker to his bag looking slightly crest-fallen.

"When are you expected home Itachi?"

"My brother is telling my mother not to wait up." Itachi said lighting a cigarette.

"You smoke?" Kisame asked and Itachi shrugged. "Sweet man." he said taking a drag. "You are going to fit in just fine around here."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**A/N: So we like dislike? I'm not going to tell you to review but... -puppy dog eyes-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Chapter 2, hope you enjoy**_

_thoughts_

_**reading**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto Uzumaki was literally skipping to school. He wasn't entirely sure what had him in such a good mood, perhaps it was the party he was throwing this weekend but he couldn't have been in higher spirits.

The same could not be said however, for the youngest Uchiha. The said male had an internal alarm clock that was in the habit of waking him at around 6am every morning. This didn't bother him. Once you got used to the hour it was convenient because it gave him enough time to shower and be ready to leave at 8 for his 8:25 start. This morning however, his body betrayed him. For the first time in almost as long as he could remember he had failed to wake of his own accord and was now sitting in Itachi's car looking a lot less attractive than he would have liked. He woke at 7:30 after Itachi finally decided the joke was over and he would wake his brother. Up until then, he had found being cruel much too funny and could resist leaving him to sleep. The thought of his brother rushing around with no time to get ready was just too funny to him. He was now sitting behind the wheel of his car, a thoroughly disheveled Sasuke sitting next to him, still trying to catch his breath.

"Ah, come now little brother, it is in a purely affectionate was that I torment you."

"I don't care." Sasuke spat at him irritably. Despite the fact that he had had an extra hour and a half of sleep he found himself feeling completely unrested. "Why were you out so late last night anyway?"

With an unreadable smirk Itachi replied shortly. "That, is none of your business."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother. "How did I see that coming." He sighed and stifled a yawn. "Now what class do have first." he wondered out loud. He wasn't completely familiar with his timetable yet, after all, it was only his second day.

"Ha, ha, sucker, I have a 'Study period'" he said, taking his hands off the wheel momentarily to add the quotation marks. "Me and some of the guys are going to hang at the mall until next class."

Sasuke snorted jealously. "Pfft, lucky fuck."

"Language Sasuke." Itachi said, mocking the stern voice of his father, before they both laughed gently. One thing they found they had in common other than their looks was the way they both hated their father. Sasuke hated the way his father expected so much of him and seemed to think he had control over his life and choices. Itachi's reasoning however, was a complete mystery to his brother. It seemed absolutely illogical to hate someone who had always idolized you. "Have figuring out your next class little brother." The older Uchiha taunted. With an over-exaggerated sigh Sasuke opened the door and climbed out.

"I wish you had a mute button." he said quietly.

"I wish you had an off switch." Itachi shot back at him.

"Oh yeah? Well I wish I could cut the power cord on you life!" Sasuke yelled slamming the door behind him in a very out of character way.

"Aren't we vicious today little brother?" Itachi said before speeding off and not giving Sasuke a chance to answer. He grumbled angrily and turned around to begin his ascend of the steps.

As Itachi drove away he looked at his brother through the side view mirror. He didn't hate his brother as many seemed to think. They got along plenty of the time, he just had no respect for the clearly inferior male. He turned down the street Kisame had told him he lived in. He was leaning against the mail box of number 35 wearing his bored-of-the-world-and-everything-in-it-look. Itachi smirked as he was reminded of his brother. He turned to the side as he passenger door was opened and noticed that Kisame was running his hand appreciatively over the side of his car. "Sweet man."

Itachi growled at him as a warning. "Don't touch the car. My brother did that and left the tiniest scratch in the paint and I broke his arm."

Kisame, looking thoroughly impressed raised his hand to high five him. "Sweet man!" he exclaimed.

Ignoring the gesture, Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you say anything but 'sweet man'?" Kisame shrugged and lowered his hand. "Well, you are a pretty sweet dude." Realizing what he said, he proceeded to look horrified. "Oh Shit! I mean, in a cool way, not a queer way! Fuck!" he yelled slapping his head with his hand. With another roll of his eyes, Itachi started muttering about people and their immaturity as he began to drive again. "Sorry, forgot to mention, before we head for Zetsu's we are picking up Sasori and Deidara. Apparently they have a commerce test they don't want to do." he said with a shrug. "I'll give you directions."

Itachi sighed as he drove his car down street after street until they finally stopped outside Sasori's place. "Ok, now where does Deidara live?" Kisame smirked.

"Well, right now he is living with Sasori." Itachi blinked a few times.

"Oh... I see."

The pair came out, Deidara giggling madly and dragging Sasori to the car by his hand whilst the red head smiled fondly at him. "Hi guys! How are we all this morning?"

Blinking at the blonde who was smoothing his wet hair Itachi responded with a non-committal grunt. Kisame however, was much more cheerful and turned to the two in the back and grinned. "Awesome!"

Smiling at the enthusiasm Kisame displayed Deidara rested his head on Sasori's shoulder, who in turn, flinched. "Do you mind Deidara? In case you didn't notice, you hair is still wet."

Deidara simply smiled at him. "Well, your shoulder is too now, so whats the problem?"

Sasori rolled his eyes at the blonde's weak argument, but made no further protests to his boyfriend. "So 'tachi." Deidara said, twirling his hair. "Seen any cute girls... or guys you like?" he asked, and added the 'or guys' with a cheeky smile and wink.

Itachi frowned. "No."

Sasori carefully observed him "Well, he only been here a day, what do you expect. You never did tell us which way you swing though." he said with a sinister smirk. "Would it have been girls or boys Itachi?"

Itachi, who was obviously very irritated with the direction of the conversation initially chose to ignore the question, however when the other two joined in the pestering he finally cracked. "I don't know! I don't swing either way!" A wave of silence washed over the car which Itachi found himself eternally grateful for, before Deidara, who was frowning in confusion, shattered it. "Either that is a very fancy way of him saying he is bisexual, or he just admitted to being asexual, i'm confused." Itachi mimed holding a gun to his head and pulling the trigger. _This is going to be a long day_. He thought

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura Haruno sauntered up the stairs enjoying the glances and wolf whistles she was receiving. She forgot all about them though, when she noticed Sasuke standing at the doors leading into the hall with a lost look on his face. She smirked to herself. This was her chance. She could go up and help him with whatever it was and make him fall in love with her. It was foolproof! Ok... well maybe not foolproof, but it was better than anything else she had right now. Flicking her bubblegum pink hair off her face she began to make her way to the Uchiha. When she was still about 10 yards away, she stopped dead in her tracks as Naruto ran up and threw an arm over his shoulder. To say she was pissed, was an understatement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sasuke buddy! Why looking so lost?" Naruto said startling the boy out of his trance.

"Uh, just trying to work out what my first class is."

Naruto stared at him. "Do you not have a timetable with you?"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. "Yeah, right, my bad"

Naruto laughed. "Where had that brain of yours gotten to princess?" Sasuke glared at him as he pulled out his timetable and quickly scanned it. "Well, apparently I have maths."

"Hey! Me too!"

"Do you know anyone else that has it?

"Lets see, theres-"

"SASUKE!" Sakura squealed in her shrill voice.

"-Sakura." Sasuke winced and turned around slowly to see the girl walking up the stairs to him. "Gotten to know her yet?"

"Well enough to know I don't like her, and her hair gives me a headache." Sasuke muttered before smiling grimly. "Sakura."

She wrapped her arms around him only to be pushed off. "So what class do you have first? See, Ino, Sai, Naruto, Haku and I have maths and it would be awesome if you did too." she said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yeah, I do." Sasuke sighed.

She squealed again. "Really? You can sit next to m-"

"Me." Naruto cut in. "Ino and Sai sit together and You and Haku sit next to each other and I have a spare seat next to me, it makes sense doesn't it? Right, Sakura?"

She gave him a forced smile and shifted her bag on her shoulder. "I guess, come on, don't wanna be late!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hi class, sorry i'm late, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said as he walked into the classroom.

"He says that every lesson." Neji said rolling his eyes. "We all know he is with Umino."

"I know, he is so predictable." Ten Ten said copying the gesture. Neji moved to his right slightly, closer the Lee and further from the girl.

"Ok, so today we are going to be learning a bit about Japanese history." he wrote Japan on the white board and circled it. "Now, who can tell me anything you know about Japan?"

"They have vending machines that sell used womens underwear?"

"I owe my life to them for creating anime!"

"They read from the other side of the page!"

"Yeah, in those weird symbol things!"

Kakashi sighed. "Well, those kind of random facts are of no use to us, let me rephrase the question, who do you know about Japanese _history_?" he said emphasizing the last word.

Silence washed over the class and Neji sighed. "They were responsible for the attack on Pearl Harbor."

Everyone gasped and some guy at the back of the class yelled 'those BASTARDS!' but Kakashi ignored them. "Thank you Mr Hyuuga, right off the bat we have the answer I was looking for. So today, we will be focusing on the attack on pearl harbor. Now, as you all probably know-"

Neji zoned out at this point. He already knew all about pearl harbor, so he should ace the test. Lee who was also not listening began a game of hangman with him. He didn't know about Pearl harbor and was just going to cheat off Neji in the exam.

"God Mr Hatake can be so boring." he muttered to Lee.

"Yes!" he stage whispered. "He lacks the youthful energy of Mr Maito!"

Neji rolled his eyes at the Dark haired boy. He had a superiority complex and he knew he was above the other boy and had minimal patience for him, but in situations like this he always took his company over the girl on his other sides.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(a/n: jap skills here, translations in brackets k?)

"Minnasan, Tatte kudasai( Everyone stand please)" Raidou said watching as the class got to their feet. "Rei(bow)." he bowed to them and they returned the gesture. "Suwatte kudasai(sit please)."

(A/n: this is how I start a class of Japanese at school so whatever)

"Minna, Ohayo gozaimasu(everyone, good morning)." He said warmly.

"Sensei, Ohayo gozaimasu.(teacher, good morning)"

"Hai, Hai. Well, everyone, hope you all had a great weekend and are all refreshed for another week of school. We have had some sophomores moved up so for those who don't know me, I am your teacher, Raidou-sensei."

Konan sat between Hidan and Kakuzu in the back row of the class. She nudged Hidan and he glared at her. "What the fuck?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cool off, the kids at the front, he said they are sophomores right?"

He frowned. "I guess, why the fuck would I care?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Idiot, they are friends of that Uchiha guys younger brother I think."

Both he and Kakuzu turned their attention to the four Sophomores in the front row. "Guys, let me introduce you to Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Gaara. They are a lot younger than you and I want everyone to treat them nice ok? Or else... well or else you will regret it ok? Now we will be learning a new sentence structure today-" The three at the back began to ignore him as he started writing on the board.

"This could be interesting for us. We can mess with the little brats friends, it could be fun!'

"Fuck yeah." Hidan said. "I reckon-"

"Hidan-kun, Kakuzu-kun, Konan-san!" HE yelled from the front of the class. "Shizukanishite kudasai.(Be quiet please!)"

"Hai sensei, sumimasen.(Yes teacher, sorry/excuse me)" Kakuzu muttered. He rolled his eyes as Genma ran in and hugged Raidou and slouched back in his seat. "Remind me again why we do Japanese?"

"Cause its easy and we can bludge all lesson and still pass."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Temari approached their cafeteria table with Zabuza. The two of them were the only seniors in the group. They weren't particularly close, but as they were older than everyone, they tried to get along. "How was your morning?" she asked politely.

"Ugh, crap." he said in a harsh voice. She had always thought he was too rough for delicate little Haku, but maybe that was the attraction. "How was yours?"

She shrugged. "About the same, how are you and Haku going these days?"

"Insatiable as ever, Shika?"

"Lazy as ever." They turned to one and other and laughed quietly until they sat down.

"Zabuza, lets go make out behind the toilets." Haku squeaked, dragging the older male away, who was half-heartedly protesting.

"Hmm, I wonder which one would dominate(1)?" she wondered subconsciously out loud.

"hn, who cares, to troublesome to worry about." Shika Said leaning his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes."

"Oi, your not falling asleep on me." she insisted, shrugging him off. He grumbled unappreciative and returned his attention to the chocolate cake in front of him. Just then, a sweaty Naruto, Shino, Chouji and Akira slumped into seats at the table.

"That has to be the most physically draining Gym class I have ever had." Naruto puffed, taking Temari's water bottle and draining it before she had the time to protest. She blinked at him and sighed.

"There goes my water."

"Have mine." Kankuro said setting it down as he came over with Ten Ten and Lee. "how are we all doing?" his question was met with a series of irritable grunts and he chuckled. "That bad huh?"

"Here Sasuke, you can sit next to me!"

"As if forehead girl, he wants to sit with me!"

"Ino your dreams you ugly pig!"

The group turned around to see a horrified Sasuke being dragged by Ino and Sakura, each holding onto one of his arms

"What seems to be the problem ladies?" Sai spat coldly from behind them. After seeing the way Ino looked at Sasuke it was really only natural for him to be all jealous and possessive." She froze and relinquished her grip on Sasuke. Sakura grinned triumphantly and pulled him into a seat next to her.

"Sai-baby...hi!" her enthusiastic smile faltered under his accusing glare. "Calm down honey, I was just trying to save him from Sakura."

"Why you!" The pink haired student began to stand and noticed a flicker of hope pass Sasuke's eyes and quickly sat down again, extinguishing it. 

Sai raised an eyebrow skeptically before he sighed. "Fine, i'm too tied to argue with you about this right now." he said as he sat down and rested his head on the table, his eyelids flickering shut. With a sigh of relief Ino sat beside him and gently massaged his scalp fondly.

Sasuke was slightly worried about the dynamics of this group. One minute they could be screaming about nothing at all and the next minute they were such loving friends. There was a very bi-polar air about the lot of them.

He sighed and followed Sai's example resting his head on the desk vaguely registering the Haruno girl pestering him about something. _What did I do to deserve this?_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lee was running home. He didn't care that he lived about 3 miles from the school, he still insisted on traveling by foot. No one was stupid enough to stop him either, I would end badly for those involved. Mr Maito had informed him that not only does traveling by foot or bike help keep ones self more youthful, it also keeps the planet earth more youthful bu slowing the effects of global warming. Since hearing this from his hero, Lee had almost point black refused to step into a car again. There had been a few occasions when he had been forced into a car but people tended to keep their persuasions for when they needed to. After all they had no real objection to him running home from school. It was good exercise and it seemed to keep him happy.

When he arrived home he was glowing pink in the cheeks, dripping with sweat and a little bit out of breath but he couldn't have been happier. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of cold water. He grabbed his tie and tugged at it before he pulled it over his head, tossing it on the bench and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He didn't care that his mother was going to yell at him for leaving his clothes all over the kitchen when she got home. He jumped out of his skin when he heard his phone started ringing. He ran around the room, frantically trying to locate it. He dived on his school bag and pulled it out pressing the talk button. "YES! WHO IS THIS?"

He heard a feminine sigh on th other end. "Well its... its err... its,,, Sakura." she muttered. Lee being oblivious to Sakura's dislike toward him failed to notice the wince that accompanied her name. Of course, being afraid to reveal her identity to Lee was perfectly understandable.

"SAKURA! TO WHAT DO I OWE THIS PLEASURE?" she sighed and hit her head on the wall she was leaning against.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me a lift to Naruto's part-"

"OF COURSE! I WOUKD DRIVE A THOUSAND MILES FOR THE CHANCE TO ACCOMPANY YOU TO A PARTY!"

"I'm not asking you to accompany me, I just want a lift."

"AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO ACCOMPANY YOU, IT WILL STILL BE AN HONOUR TO DRIVE YOU!"

"Yeah... thanks." she muttered before hanging up on the overbearing teenager. As the dial tone rung in his ear Lee sighed and held the phone to his chest.

"I will make you mine Sakura, you can be sure of it!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next few days passed without much excitement. Most were eagerly anticipating Naruto's party for Sasuke... well everyone but Sasuke that it. He had never been much of the social type and found it a waste of time and energy to throw a party just for the sake of it. After much convincing, they finally coaxed him into going, but Sasuke was stubborn and didn't go down without a fight. Now, having lost the argument, his pride had taken quite a beating.

"Cheer up emo kid." Naruto said hugging Sasuke who was sitting with his arms folded. He ignored the blonde and continued to glare at the wall. Naruto swung himself so he was sitting in Sasuke's lap, arms still around his neck and smirked in satisfaction when he flinched uncomfortably. He had since meeting Sasuke discovered that he hated physical contact of almost any kind from most people and Naruto, being as annoying as he was decided it would be fun forcing him into what he found to be awkward situations. After flinching Sasuke made no other protest and Naruto frowned at him. "you keep looking at that wall that way and it'll burst into flames." Sasuke turned his glare to naruto who flew backwards off him. "No, no, kill the wall, not me."

"You keep asking for it Naruto, play with the bull and you will get the horns."

"You stole that from the breakfast club." Shika pointed out to his girlfriend.

"SASUKE!" Ino and Sakura squealed as the ran over to the tree everyone was sitting under. "are you excited about the party tonight?" They shut up immediately after seeing the look on his face and sat down timidly.

"Well, its nice to see you outside on a day like this." Kakashi said walking over to the group consisting of Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Chouji and Kankuro.

"YES IT IS GREAT TO SEE CHILDREN ENJOYING THEIR YOUTH!" Gai yelled as he ran over and threw an arm over Kakashi's shoulder who in turn winced.

"We aren't children." Kankuro muttered folding his arms.

"DO NOT WISH OLD AGE UPON YOURSELF, FOR ONCE YOU DO YOU WILL SURELY REGRET IT! NOW MR HATAKE, MY UMINO REQUESTED I FIND YOU!" The eight students resisted the urge to laugh as Kakashi smirked.

"Oh he did did he? Excuse me." Gai scratched his head.

"Hmm... now why would Mr Umino want to see mr Hatake..." he walked away in a confused manner, the group laughing the second he was out of earshot.

Sasuke shook his head at the hysterical bunch around him. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "Gosh Sasuke, you need to lighten up a but, do you laugh at anything? Whatever, are you staying at my place tonight, everyone else is?"

"Uh, I suppose."

He rolled his eyes. "God you are so anti-social. Come on I will even play some of that emo music of yours."

"its not-"

"Sasuke, I looked up the Used and the 3rd song I cam across was called box full of sharp objects, now tell me thats not emo." Sasuke opened his mouth to retort and closed it again. "tats right, now be nice, you are going to have a great time, I promise."

Sasuke snorted skeptically. Somehow, he really doubted that.

(1) Everyone knows its Zabuza, but whatver

A/N: Yep, another chapter, any queries and you can take them up with me, I hope you liked and dont forget to review. Merry Christmas everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my god, what is this! Stephi is updating? -gasp- Yeah, I changed the story name and such. If it bothers you... well, go dig a hole to bury yourself in. I'm sorry, that wasn't nice, don't, but yeah, get over it basically.

So I should have put this at the beginning but whatever. I'm going to delete it in a few weeks, just until everyone already reading should have seen

They wear uniform. I know Americans don't, but i'm Australian and I want uniform, so deal. The basic look is going to be plain white button up short sleeve shirt with a black blazer in winter, black pants/ shorts for guys and choice of pants/shorts or a black pleated skirt for girls

There is going to be a lot of shit in here... so I will up the rating when I get there. Think swearing, underage drinking and drug use, self mutilation, shonen ai, potential (not graphic) rape, character death maybe a lime ect.

Haha, funny, I actually got a lot of ideas from this from stuff that happened to me... not some of the more serious stuff, but yeah, if you are curious about things, ask.

And when I say humor, I mean its supposed to be fun. The only funny things are things I have stolen off my friends that they have said...

Now, if I think of anything more, ill let you know. So, other than that, have fun! This is a the beginning of the story, so if you have already read it, its because I put it here too for people that haven't because I forgot to put it there initially, so I apologize for that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three hours before the party was due to start, all hell broke loose. In a luxurious hair salon a horrified Sakura sat staring at her reflection in disbelief before screaming for what might have been the fifth time. She grasped desperately at the hair that once fell around her waist that was now barely touching her shoulders. She turned to face her hairdresser. "What have you done?" she half demanded, half screeched.

The man half-heartedly filed his nails, looking uninterested in the situation around him. "Darling, you said something different, so I did something different." She wailed and hit her head on the mirror.

"This cant be happening." she moaned. "Not with the party tonight."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "You have a party tonight? Great, go find some cute little guy to hook up with and have him tell you just how gorgeous your new hair looks since you won't listen to me." he picked her up out of her seat and flicked the cut strands of hair off her shirt. "Go get ready, you look beautiful ok? Now scoot." he tapped her lightly on the behind before she paid and left. "Troublesome girl that one." he muttered to himself.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ino stepped under the stream of water coming out from the shower head and instinctively shuddered as the icy water hit her skin. She adjusted the handles until a warmer flow came out before fulling immersing herself in it. As she rubbed the shampoo into her scalp she wondered what shoes she should wear that night. She had decided she didn't care that she had a boyfriend, she wanted to have this Sasuke like her to make sure he didn't fall for Sakura. There was no denying she loved Sai, or Sakura for that matter, but she didn't want her having another guy wanting her when she already had two head over heels and she ignored them both.

She then conditioned her hair, washing it out and running her fingers through her now smooth and untangled blonde locks. She bent down and ran her fingers along the short spiky hairs on her legs. She frowned thoughtfully, debating with herself whether or not shaving would be entirely necessary right now. One one hand, unless you actually touched her leg, you couldn't tell there was anything there, even if she intended on wearing a mini-skirt. Then again, Sai was going to be there, and he always told her just how much he loved her legs.

_God Ino, Stop being so lazy._ She told herself firmly as she reached for the razor. _You will just have to deal with having ten minutes less to do your make-up._ She flinched as in her impatience she nicked her otherwise blemish-free skin and a steady flow of blood began to stream out.

Cursing, she finished quickly and stepped out wrapping a towel around herself and reaching into the cupboard to get a band-aid to put on the cut temporarily until it stopped bleeding. She spent the next hour getting ready and smirked as she pulled the brush through her hair once more. She blew a kiss to her reflection and winked. _Please don't get jealous Sai-baby, envy is a deadly sin and its not as if I want him instead of you, I just need him to want me instead of Sakura._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wheres that little brother of yours?" Konan asked as she walked through the Uchiha household. "He is a right little hottie."

Choosing to pretend he didn't hear her he led them to their games room. "My parents are on a business trip doing something for the company, so you can all stay the night if you wanna."

The group nodded in agreement and gasped in awe as they followed Itachi into the room.

"This place is AWESOME!" Kisame yelled as he went straight to the pinball machine. Sasori and Deidara went over to the air hockey table and Pein and Zetsu went to play pool, whilst Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi went to drive in three of the four daytona cars.

"Come on, I feel like shooting the crap out of something." Konan said gesturing to Itachi to join her her at house of dead 2. "So where is your brother?" she asked as the zombies started wandering out and she began shooting.

"Staying at a friends place, they are having some party, they think they are soooo hardcore."

Kisame smirked. "Wouldn't happen to be the one that was a smart ass to you in the cafeteria that time would it? Little Blondie... dunno his name." Itachi frowned.

"Yeah why?"

Kisame groaned as the flippers missed the ball and he turned to face Itachi. "Is there something going on there cause they are like, basically inseparable after knowing each other a week, not even, and I think they are like together or something."

Itachi dropped his gun and spun around to stare at Kisame incredulously. "WHAT?"

"Itachi, you cant ignore the game and expect me to do this myself-"

"Quiet Konan...What. The. Hell. Do. You. Mean. Kisame?" Itachi spat.

He shrugged. "Well, I dunno what was happening but hey were all sitting around and then the little Blondie lent over to kiss-"

"Itachi, help me, i'm dying-"

"Shut up Konan, did it look like it was a voluntary 'I want to kiss him'? I mean, I always joke that there is something going on there but I wasn't serious!"

Kisame shrugged again. "I dunno, like I said-"

"ITACHI!" she screamed

"LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND KONAN! Kisame-"

"It doesn't matter now, we died."

Still ignoring her he turned his Uchiha death glare on Kisame in full force. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I really don't know, I was just teasing Itachi, i'm sure it was no big deal, he might have just been hugging him or something."

Sighing Itachi picked up his gun and started a new game, while everyone stared at him in shock. They weren't sure why he had, but they had never seen Itachi lose it like that and now that they had, they never wanted to again.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thanks for helping me set all this up." Naruto said with a broad smile. He turned serious and hit Chouji on the back of the head. "For fucks sake, stop eating, Shika, do something." Shikamaru took the bowl of chips and held it out of his reach.

"Come on Chouji, control yourself."

"ANYWAY! I got some Vodka Cruisers(1) and theres some spirits in here somewhere..." Kiba said rummaging through the esky. "HERE!" he yelled triumphantly holding up a bottle of tequila. Naruto shook his head.

"You know, I don't think i'm going to drink very much, someone has to take care of you lot." the three boys laughed, knowing that by the end of the night he would be more plastered than any of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ino looked around the room with a smirk on her face. She noticed Kiba drunkenly hitting on a heavily blushing Hinata. Neji found himself impaired from preventing him because Ten Ten was sitting on his lap, much to his annoyance. Lee, Chouji, Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, Akira, Haku and Naruto were playing an exceptionally... enthusiastic game of singstar, whilst Gaara, Shika, Zabuza Shino and Sai watched in mild entertainment. Sasuke, who seemed sick of the whole scene was sitting in the corner of the lounge with the hood of his jacket on and his legs curled under him whilst doing a sudoku on his phone. Sasuke eyed her cautiously as she sat next to him. "What are you doing?" he asked warily.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just being friendly." Sasuke raised his eyebrows, highly doubtful her intentions were at all innocent. "Here, let me help you." she said, referring to his sudoku. She leaned her head on his shoulder to allow herself a better view of the screen, silently congratulating herself at her ability to put some form of physical contact between them. Sasuke however, started freaking out. He had a moderate case of Aphenphosmphobia and was afraid of being in physical contact with anyone he was unfamiliar with. He only accepted it from Naruto... well, he wasn't sure why he did, but there was something about Naruto he just couldn't say no to.

He shrugged her off and moved over a bit putting some more space between them. He curled himself tighter into the corner and continued with his sudoku, this time, ignoring the blonde girl. She sighed in defeat and moved over to give him some more room. "Don't like the whole drunken party scene huh?" she asked apathetically.

"Oh no, I love it." he drawled, more at ease now there was some distance between them. "Cant you see i'm really getting into it?"

She smiled gently. So perhaps a party wasn't the right kind of thing for Sasuke. He didn't seem to like the loud party music, the large number of people in a relatively small area... well any of it. She flicked a strand of hair off his face, noticing him flinch as her fingers brushed against his cheek. He really was quite attractive, she could see how Sakura had developed an interest in him. She shook her head. She had a boyfriend, she shouldn't think like this. She didn't like Sasuke, she just wanted Sasuke after her so he would stay away from Sakura. She told herself that firmly as she looked away from Sasuke. There is only one rule in the game of seduction – don't fall in love.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The doorbell rang and Konan and Deidara ran to answer it, both desperately hoping the pizza guy was hot.

Sasori was left sitting to glare at the door Deidara had just gone through with jealousy, Pein watched after them with a kind of longing in his eyes.

Kisame was losing an argument with Itachi over whether or not Sasuke was actually gay, something everyone else was finding fairly amusing to watch,

"Ok Kisame, so even in you are right, even if they were kissing, that doesn't mean they are together, it doesn't even mean he is gay, are you trying to tell me you have never kissed a guy before?"

"Yes! Are you trying to tell me you have?" he spluttered disbelievingly.

Mentally slapping himself, he fell onto the lounge. "It doesn't matter Hoshigaki, the point is, I would know if my brother is gay and he isn't, end of story."

"Would you like to put a little wager on that Uchiha?"

Itachi raised his eyebrows in mild interest and smirked. "State your terms."

"If I win, you let me play in your games room whenever I want."

Itachi rolled his eyes, unable to believe he couldn't come up with anything better. "Whatever, if I win, I want you to go kiss a guy."

Kisame's jaw dropped and everyone raised their eyebrows in shock, even Sasori and Pein snapped out of their dazes. "You have got to be shitting me?"

"Ah, I shit you not my friend." Itachi said smugly, knowing the effect this was having on him. "If it turns out my little brother is not gay, then you have to kiss one guy of your choice."

Once the shock had worn off, Hidan burst into hysterics. "Fuck, thats brilliant Uchiha." Everyone else sat stunned, it was common knowledge that Kisame was hugely homophobic, so if he had to kiss a guy...

"I just got his nuummberrr." Konan sing-songed as she bounced in. Pein adopted a sulky look and Sasori laughed as Deidara stumbled in, 8 pizzas in his arms.

"They were hitting on each other and he just kind of threw the pizzas at me." he said sadly.

Sasori's laughter died out as he took half the pizzas and saw Pein's face as he listened to Konan harp on about this supposedly gorgeous guy. _You really like her, don't you?_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke was wishing people would just leave him alone. He didn't want to be at this party as it was and it only got worse when people expected him to be involved. He hated the stupid techno music, he hated that everyone was dancing, he hated all the sugary food and alcohol, he hated that Ino and Sakura kept openly hitting on him... well Sasuke hated most things at the moment.. Had Naruto known Sasuke just a little better, he would know that because Sasuke had been forced into this environment it was best not to come near him, especially considering the hate aura radiating around him.

Unfortunately though, he didn't, so he ultimately ignored the glare of death sent his way and plonked down on the seat beside him and threw an arm over his shoulder, giving him a tipsy smile. "Awww, not enjoying yourself Sasuke?"

Sasuke snorted and shifted slightly uncomfortably. Naruto realised it was due to the close proximity and smirked, moving closer. He lent over brushing his lips against Sasuke's ear "accidentally" and whispered. "Come dance with me."

Sasuke involuntarily shuddered at his hot breath against his skin. He mentally shook himself. "I don't dance." Sasuke stated firmly.

Naruto laughed. "You will when I am through with you." Sasuke sighed and stayed in his seat as Naruto did his nest to drag him onto the makeshift dance floor. He grabbed onto the chair for support and sighed heavily. _Obnoxious music and a drunk idiot wanting me to dance, this is going to be a long night._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I would never have guessed you dance Uchiha." Konan said gasping for breath as Itachi picked the next song.

"DDR hardly counts as 'dancing'. All you have to do is move your feet." he pointed out.

"But you beat me and i'm a fucking girl."

"Oh how sexist." he mumbled sub-consciously.

"Sasori, you never kissed guys before you knew you were gay did you?"

"Uh, well that how I realised I was gay?"

"Shit." Kisame muttered. "Would Sasuke?"

"This kissing a guy thing is really getting you to inst it?"

"Fuck yeah, you know what Itachi, if he is, i'm going to kiss you, it'll fucking serve you right."

"Oh I hope he is now." Itachi said with a smirk as he stood on the foot panels, ready to start the next round of the game with Konan.

Hidan snorted as Kisame jumped into his lap to distance himself from Itachi. "Come on Hoshigaki, who wouldn't want to kiss you? I mean, personally, I would wanna do mo-"

"AHHH! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" he yelled covering his ears as every began to laugh. "I'm going to play fucking pinball, at least it wont hit on me."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Guys! Don't go to sleep!" Kiba whined, shaking the person next to him awake, who happened to be Temari. She gave an irritated growl and pushed him away.

"Its half-fucking-past four in the morning Kiba. Leave me alone or risk death."

"Come on Tema." Kankuro said shaking her.

"You're all fucking immature." Gaara said calmly as he turned a page in his book. Being an insomniac, he wasn't going to be sleeping, but night was when he would wind down, and try and at least rest, so he had no interest in being involved in whatever they were attempting to do.

"Hey Kiba lets just make heaps of noise!" Kankuro suggested.

"Nah lets just leave them to sleep. I'm sure there is plenty we could do with just the two of us." he said just a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

Kankuro's eyes widened as all the girls sat upright. When Kiba started laughing and Kankuro realised that he never actually had any suspect intentions, he joined him in laughter. "You guys actually think we would get all sexual or something with each other?"

"We were hoping." Sakura muttered as they all lay back down to sleep.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"...Itachi."

He sighed. "Yes Kisame."

He rolled over to face the Uchiha. "Do I really have to kiss a guy if I lose?"

Itachi sighed again. "That was the deal, why does it bother you so much."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Don't tell Sasori or Deidara... and don't be offended, but it kinda creeps me out."

Itachi snorted. "I know, I still think you belong in grade three for it. Look Kisame-"

Given they were only about a foot apart Itachi leaned over and pressed his mouth to Kisame's and slid his tongue between his slightly parted lips. The kiss lingered a moment, before Kisame moved away. "See, I told you, not so scary is it? G'night."

Itachi rolled over with his back to a stunned Kisame who gently touched his fingers to his lips and noticed he was smiling. _That... wasn't that bad... how is that even possible?_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Konan groaned as the sunlight poured through the window. She tried to shift herself so that she didn't have the glare in her eyes and realised that someone had an arm over her waist, She opened her eyes a little and found herself face to face with Pein. She shook her head and mustered up all the strength she had at this time of the morning to push him off her.

She got up and looked around the room. Everyone was sleeping. Her and Pein had been on one sofa, Hidan and Kakuzu on another. Itachi and Kisame had been on one of the futons and Zetsu and Tobi were sharing the other one. Sasori and Deidara would have had one but they wanted to stay in the guest room. Everyone decided not to argue.

She noticed Itachi and Kisame missing, and smelt cooking... something, so she began to walk in the direction of the kitchen. She paused with her hand on the handle when she heard arguing inside.

"But why the fuck would you do something like that?"

"Oh my god! Will you cut it out already? Its not like it meant anything, I was just trying to prove a point! Lighten up a little!"

"But did you have to prove it like THAT?"

Deciding she should stop eavesdropping, she opened the door a fraction and peeking in. "Hey."

The two males turned to face her. Kisame was still wearing the boxers he wore to bed and Itachi was in a pair of gray sweat pants that were sitting very low on his hip and his hair was out and ruffled.(2)

Itachi turned back to the frying pan where he was cooking pancakes. "hey." he grunted. "Can you go wake everyone, i'm nearly done with breakfast."

She nodded and walked out, wondering what on earth they could have been arguing about so heatedly.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– What underage sissy's drink. Basically pre-mixed sugar water with 5 alcohol.

-drools- oh my god, hotness

A/N: And, after... months, we have a new chapter. I have a lot of this story written, but not typed. I'm kinda fond of it, not so much now, but some of the stuff that comes into it later.

Please review guys, its going to start getting better, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am updating this story in an attempt to alleviate my conscious that is insisting I update my other story. I'm not happy with this chapter, there is probably about... three more, before I start liking it again. But thats ok. I like some bits though, like- Well, just wait and see :P

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hinata stirred awake, blushing when she realised Kiba had his arm slung over her waist as he slept soundly beside her. Shuffling out of his hold, she sat up and looked around Naruto's living room. Gaara nodded at her and turned another page in his book, but she realised that he was the only one other than her awake. She got up to go to the kitchen, deciding she would make breakfast for everyone. Just as she was rising to her feet, Sasuke wearily opened his eyes. Hinata smiled at him, realising that Naruto was curled up in his lap and Sasuke had his arms wrapped protectively around his chest.

Turning a healthy shade of pink he ripped his arms off the blonde as though burnt and pushed him out of his lap. She giggled silently before gesturing to him to follow her into the kitchen. As she rounded the corner out of the room, he gently rested Naruto's head down on the arm rest and ran his fingers through his hair before pushing himself out of the seat.

He hadn't talked to her much, but she started in his good books for not fawning over him along with Sakura and Ino. When he entered the kitchen he shut the door behind him and walked over to Hinata. "Goo-od m-morning Sasuke." she said quietly. "i haven't had an opportunity to properly introduce myself to you. My name is Hinata, I am Neji's cousin." she extended her hand to shake Sasuke's but he simply nodded and ignored the gesture. Looking slightly crestfallen she let her arm drop to her side and returned to looking through the fridge. "can you start the coffee machine up?"

He didn't answer, rather went over and turned it on. "Thanks, and you might want to start making it, once this lot get up they aren't going to comprehend the phrase 'give it a minute'." While the first two cups were brewing, Sasuke went about and got the milk and sugar and set it on the table. He glanced over at Hinata and noticed she had a fat packet of bacon and a carton of eggs she was beginning to cook, a loaf of bread that was ready to be toasted and a box of lucky charms on the table next to the plates, bowls and cutlery.

No sooner had the first two mugs of coffee finished, Temari and Kiba stumbled in, hair sticking out at slightly odd angles and dark bags under their eyes and snatched them out of Sasuke's hands. He stared down dumbly, in slight shock, and Hinata giggled. He shook his head and put another two cups under and began to prepare coffee again.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mmmm, good pancakes Uchiha." Pein said as he set his knife and fork on his empty plate.

"They were very good Itachi!" Tobi cried enthusiastically. "You will make such a good house wife!"

Kisame snorted into his coffee when the male next to him froze. "House wife?" he questioned threateningly.

"Ah! Ah! Tobi didn't mean it! Tobi meant Itachi WOULD make such a good house wife, if he was a woman, but Itachi isn't a woman! He is a man, a very manly man at that and Tobi is sure-"

"Just fucking drop it idiot." Hidan sighed. "before Kisame pisses himself."

He stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Hidan who hadn't even looked over to observe his reaction. "Fuck off Hidan, come on, he called this one a house wife, how is that not funny?"

Sasori threw his knife at the blue haired teen, who narrowly dodged the serrated blade. "What the fuck Sasori."

"Its too early for me to be dealing with your shit." he yawned. "So just shut up all ready."

Kisame looked around the table for support from anyone, but received none. He pouted and pushed his plate away so he could fold his arms on the table and rest his head on them. "Anyway." Itachi drawled. "What do you guys wanna do today? I mean, we can bludge at the mall or we can just hang here or what?" 

"I'm down with anything." Konan replied, pausing with her fork at her mouth. "There might be something on down at the pictures, we could go tak- PEIN!" she yelled when he leaned over and stole her pancakes right off her fork. He smirked before swallowing.

"Damn, I should have put maple syrup on mine, it tastes good." he said with a smirk. She sighed and hit him over the back of the head.

"Well." Kakuzu said loudly, over Pein's yell of shock when Konan's hit actually hurt. "Movies sound good, its cheap day today as well."

"Always thinking of money." Hidan muttered with a roll of his eyes.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been an hour since everyone in Naruto's house had woken up and a packet of aspirin and 23 cups of coffee later, everyone was feeling a lot better. Well, everyone but Sasuke that is.

After slaving over a coffee machine for a bunch of ungrateful hungover teenagers, the Uchiha was in a worse mood than normal. Whilst everyone sat, making nameless chit chat, he stormed upstairs to have a shower. He grabbed his bag and then went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He took off his skinny jeans, making a mental note to NEVER sleep in them again and pulled his shirt over his head. He glanced over at the mirror and was appauled at the state of his hair. Cringing, he ran his hand through it, inwardly disgusted. He sighed and removed his boxers before stepping in the shower.

Downstairs, Sasuke's absence was still unnoticed. That was, until two very obsessed girls began making a scene.

"AS IF SASUKE WOULD LIKE YOU! YOU HAVE A FOREHEAD SO BIG, IT GIVES YOUR ASS A RUN FOR ITS MONEY!" Ino shrieked.

Sakura glared at Ino. "EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU INSINUATING HE WOULD LIKE YOU, YOU UGLY PIG?"

Temari slammed her mug down on the table so hard, that coffee spilt over the top of it. "FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! HE DOESNT LIKE EITHER OF YOU, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL SEE TO IT NEITHER OF YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE WHILST STILL LIVING!"

"Amen to that." Kiba muttered, patting her on the back as she sat down beside him. She groaned and leaned her face into his shoulder, paying no attention to the hate filled glares she was receiving from the girls.

"Speaking of the bastard, where is Sasuke?" Naruto inquired, looking around the room.

"Who really cares?" Answered Neji. It seemed clear that neither had really taken to the other, but Neji seemed to harbour a particularly strong dislike for Sasuke. As Naruto claimed, Neji felt threatened that Sasuke was going to take his 'Pretty Boy' title. Naruto still had the bruise on his shoulder from where the Hyuuga boy had hit him when he suggested this reasoning. It still seemed to everyone that there was something he wasn't letting on.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'll go look for him, he can't have gone too far, I just want to make sure that he isn't off slitting his wrists somewhere."

Temari awarded that comment with a particularly hard punch on his shoulder. "Not funny."

He rubbed the spot gingerly. "Ah, bruise Temari, can you stop being such a mother hen and take a joke." His eyes widened slightly in fear at the glare she sent him. "Right, i'll go and find Sasuke shall I?"

The group watched him leave, an unusual sense of calm hanging over them. "Well, what shall we all do?" Sakura asked in an attempt to evoke some liveliness into the room.

Kiba opened his mouth to answer when a ridiculously high pitched scream rang out from upstairs followed by a slamming door. They heard Naruto thudding down the stairs, roaring with laughter. When he walked into the room, his cheeks were rather pink and his laughter had died down, replaced with a crazy grin on his face.

"Uh." he said, giggling for a moment as his blush intensified. "I found Sasuke."

"Was that him that screamed?" Ino asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, which was quickly matching his face. "Well... yeah... he is kinda... well in the shower."

Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped. They looked at each other and went to run upstairs. Shino grabbed Sakura and Zabuza grabbed Ino. The girls struggled before being forced into seats, both pouting.

Haku looked positively delighted. "Shower huh? So that would mean he was naked right?" Naruto looked away, eyes downcast trying to hide his embarrassment. "WELL?"

"Well what?" Naruto questioned, perplexed.

"Well, did you jump him?"

"WHAT? NO! DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM SCREAM?"

Haku frowned thoughtfully. "I see... well, would he have been worth jumping?" he added with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, when the door opened with a loud squeak. Sasuke peered around nervously, and looked as though he wanted to turn around and run in the other direction when all eyes turned to him. He slipped through the door and threaded his fingers together and looked down at his feet, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, through the silence, Kankuro burst into hysterics. Everyone turned to him, most in mild amusement. "So Sasuke, in the shower huh?"

The raven went bright red and looked away as Kiba joined in the laughter. He didn't see himself living this down anytime soon, and the others had no intention of letting him.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hidan yawned. "That movie was a waste of fucking time."

Kakuzu nodded in agreement. "Not enough killing."

He patted him on the back. "Thank you Kuzu, I am glad to see that someone else here respects the fine art of murder."

He smirked at the appreciation for his sick amusement. "Of course, you know, it can't be easy-"

"Guys, that isn't a wise discussion to have when we are in public like this." Pein advised.

The pair rolled their eyes, but ultimately shut up. "Tobi liked it!" he exclaimed.

Sasori shrugged. "I'm rather indifferent."

"Thats because you didn't see most of it, you spent 90 of the time with your tongue down Deidara's throat." Kisame pointed out.

Deidara blushed madly and Sasori frowned. "Well, I suppose that says something, that's how uninterested I was."

Zetsu looked down at his watch. "I should be heading back. Anyone want a lift?" Sasori, Deidara and Tobi requested one, before the group left.

"I should be getting home too." Pein commented, as they arrived at his car. "Same deal, anyone after a lift."

"Yeah, I probably should, the car is at home and I don't want mum to come get me." Hidan said casually. 

"Ditto." Kakuzu said.

Konan got her helmet out of his car, before sitting on her motorbike. "I have to go meet Hiroshi, so I should go get ready."

"Hiroshi?" Kisame questioned.

"Yes Hiroshi, the gorgeous pizza guy from last night silly." she giggled and hit him with her gloves, before putting them on. "I'll catch you kids later."

She started her bike, before buzzing off. Pein sighed and shook his head. "You sure you don't want a lift Kisame."

"Nah you guys go ahead, i'll be right."

Shrugging, Pein hopped in the front seat, Kakuzu and Hidan getting in the back. He too drove away leaving Kisame and Itachi alone.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Saaaaasssssuuuuuukkkeeee." Naruto whined at him. "You cant go! I told my uncle you would stay to meet him."

"You live with your uncle?" he asked.

"Oh, right you don't know eh?" he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "My mother died giving birth to me and my father was in a car crash when I was about 1. So I live with my uncle Jiraiya now. He is almost like a father to me though."

Sasuke blinked before looking down awkwardly. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Naruto said hitting his shoulder playfully. "Unless, it was you that hit my fathers car... which I know it wasn't" he said, frowning in confusion. "That was a stupid thing to say."

Sasuke stared at him. "Uh Naruto?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, i'm an idiot. Still, you have to stay and meet my uncle."

"But... everyone else is gone, I feel like i'm-"

"Whatever you are going to say, you are wrong." Naruto insisted. "Now you should go and call your parents, let them know you won't be home for dinner."

"No need. They left for a business trip on Thursday and wont be back for at least another two weeks, and I doubt Itachi will be at home anyway, let alone notice i'm not." he said, with a bitter tone in his voice.

Naruto frowned, before shrugging. "Well, I suppose you don't really have to worry then. What do you want to do in the mean time? I KNOW! Wanna play guitar hero?"

Sasuke smirked. NO ONE, not even his brother could beat him at guitar hero.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Temari was driving rather hazardously in Kiba's opinion. "Ugh. This is why I normally refuse to get in a car with you." he complained.

She turned a particularly sharp corner, throwing him, Gaara and Akira against the side of the car. "Whats THAT supposed to mean." she demanded.

"Sis, look at how you are driving this car for a start." Kankuro pointed out. "It's a miracle that we are all in one piece."

She skidded to a halt outside Kiba's house. "There you go sweetie, you can get away from Temari's scary driving now."

He scrambled out of the car, not in the slightest bit bothered by her remark. He closed the door and looked in the open window. "See you guys later."

He stumbled inside and slumped against the door as he knocked. Temari turned around and noticed Akira and Gaara, both as white as a sheet. "My driving isn't THAT awful is it?"

They turned to each other, then back to Temari. "Well, now that you mention it Tema..."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

About 10 minutes across town, Pein was driving just as dangerously. "Oi, for fucks sake Pein, slow the fuck down!" Hidan hollered.

"Fucking 'Hiroshi'" he muttered. "Who does he fucking think he is, i'll show-"

"...That was my house Pein." Kakuzu sighed.

He slammed down on the brakes. "There."

Hidan jumped out with him. "Take pity in me and give me a lift the rest of the way home?" Hidan pleaded.

Kakuzu nodded, and began walking towards his car, Hidan shutting the door and running after him as Pein drove off. "What the fuck was with that one?"

"Hiroshi." Kakuzu said simply. "He was jealous."

Hidan thought for a moment. "Why?"

Kakuzu turned to him. "Are you really that thick? Hiroshi is going on a date with with Konan, how do you think Pein is going to feel about that?"

Hidan frowned, still unsure what Kakuzu was trying to get at, before a wave of realisation washed over him. "OH! RIGHT! HE wants to be going on a date with Konan."

"Now he gets it." he murmured getting into the car.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sai was silent as his dad drove him and Ino home. She kept glancing over at him, and attempting to start up conversation, but he either ignored her, or else, gave her one word answers before reverting back to ignoring her. When his dad pulled up outside Ino's place, she thanked him and leaned over, kissing Sai on the cheek before getting out. As she began walking up the front door to her house, Sai's father turned around to face him. "Aren't you going to follow her?"

He pushed the door open violently and slammed it shut, storming up to her. She turned and face him, slightly flushed. "Care to tell me what the fuck all that was for?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Me? Care to tell me what the fuck all that flirting with Uchiha was for?"

She stepped back. "Sai, look... it's... it's nothing ok?"

He stepped toward her. "So can you honestly tell me you feel nothing for him."

Ino paused. So maybe she did feel something for Sasuke. But whatever it was, it was small and held no competition for her feelings for Sai, so was there really any need to worry him over it? "No Sai, I feel nothing for him."

He looked into her eyes, almost as if trying to find some essence of guilt in them, but finally, accepting that she must be telling the truth, stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry." he said into her shoulder. "I was just jealous I guess."

She hugged him back, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. She believed him, for the time being, everything was going to be ok.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wow, huge gap between updates... its ok, I was intending on writing more, but I got lazy and im in a good mood cause its my birthday . Well, it wont be by the time most of you read, but thats ok :P

Reviews are appreciated, you make me happy

Off to update something else...


End file.
